The invention relates to face rests that are mounted on a chair or a table. In particular, the invention involves a face rest that is adjustable for supporting a person""s head in different orientations.
Adjustable face rests are commonly used on tables and chairs that are designed to support a person""s body while the person receives a massage or other type of body-working therapy. Examples of portable massage tables that use adjustable face rests are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,062 and 5,913,271. Examples of adjustable face rests are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,436 and 5,177,823. Each of the patents listed above is incorporated herein by reference.
Face rest designs such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,436 and 5,177,823 are popular because freedom to adjust the face rest can be controlled using a minimal number of toggles or levers. However, a problem with these face rest designs is that they require a rigid cross support in a location that may interfere with a person""s chin. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable face rest design that provides autonomous lock control from one or two handles, with comfortable facial support that does not hit or encumber a person""s chin.
Problems with the prior art are solved by the present invention which provides an adjustable device for supporting a person""s head. A facial support member has a proximal end. A linkage device is configured to secure the support member to a furniture item such as a chair or a table. The support member is free to rotate around a rotational axis located near the proximal end of the support member. Plural cooperative clamping devices are laterally spaced from each other along the rotational axis. The clamping devices are connected by a cross-member that is angled or curved to avoid interfering with a person""s chin. A single handle or lever is provided for operating plural clamping devices simultaneously.